villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonathan Archer (Mirror Universe)
Commander Jonathan Archer (simply known as Jonathan Archer) is the Mirror Universe version of Captain Jonathan Archer who appeared on Star Trek: Enterprise in the two-part Season 4 episode "In a Mirror, Darkly". Just like his prime universe counterpart, he was portrayed by . History In the Mirror Universe, Archer served in the Imperial Starfleet as First Officer on the ISS Enterprise (NX-01) under Captain Maximillian Forrest. He was originally in line to command the ISS Enterprise himself but lost the position to Forrest thanks to a few admirals scheming behind his back. He was also in a relationship with Hoshi Sato until she broke up with him to be with Forrest after he took command of the ISS Enterprise. In 2155, Archer received a tip that the Tholians had captured a starship with advanced weaponry and attempted to convince Forrest to find the ship. When he was rebuffed, he staged a coup de'tat, imprisoning Forrest in the brig and taking command of the ISS Enterprise. He then ordered chief engineer Commander Charles Tucker III to install a Suliban cloaking device to give the ISS Enterprise cloaking capabilities. Forrest was freed from the brig by Commander T'Pol and made his way to the bridge, only to find that Archer had set the ship on a course for the Tholian spacedock and encrypted the controls with a random code. For his mutiny, Archer spent several hours in the newly-developed agony booth until Forrest released him on orders from Starfleet Command, who decided that Archer may be onto something. During a staff meeting, Archer explained that the ship that the Tholians captured, the USS Defiant (last seen in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode "The Tholian Web"), was from hundreds of years into the future of an alternate reality. Forrest agreed to investigate the Defiant, much to Archer's smug happiness. Once the ISS Enterprise arrived at the spacedock, Archer led an away team aboard the Defiant, unaware that T'Pol had been ordered by Forrest to make sure he didn't return. After the ISS Enterprise was trapped inside a Tholian energy web and Forrest sacrificed himself to save his crewmates, Archer ordered the away team to get the Defiant's systems up and running in time to escape from the Tholians. He then had the surviving ISS Enterprise crewmembers brought aboard. Sometime later, Archer perused the Defiant's library computer and discovered that, in the prime universe, humanity formed an interspecies alliance, the United Federation of Planets, instead of a Terran Empire, much to his distaste. He was then angered to learn that his prime universe counterpart was a highly respected explorer and bitterly criticized the alternate Archer for selling out humanity's future to aliens. After Crewman Kelby is attacked and killed by an unknown assailant and the Defiant is unable to achieve warp capability due to missing important components, Archer interrogates an alien slave and learns that the culprit is Slar, a Gorn slave master. While security is trying to track down Slar, Archer hallucinates seeing the prime universe Archer taunting him and he angrily orders Major Malcolm Reed to assemble a search party, intending to lead it himself. Archer makes contact with Slar and demands that the Gorn return the plasma regulators, only to be refused, so he, Reed, and the search team go to find Slar. After Reed is seriously engineered in an explosion, Archer continues the search, only to be attacked by the Gorn, who wounds him in the leg. Archer, in a panic, orders T'Pol to shut down the gravity plating on Slar's side of the deck. Once Slar is incapacitated, Archer takes a plasma rifle from a MACO and shoots Slar many times, killing him. Repaired, the Defiant arrives in time to save the ISS Avenger (NX-09) from a rebel attack. Archer invites Admiral Black, the Avenger's commanding officer, aboard the Defiant and asks for a battlefield promotion, requesting to be put in command of the Defiant. When Black continues to speak, Archer hallucinates his alternate self feeding him words about how Black is plotting to take the Defiant back to Earth and claim credit for the ship's discovery; this prompts Archer to shoot Black with a phaser set on kill. Quotes Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Protagonists Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Jingoists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Insecure Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Master Orator Category:Delusional Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Articles under construction